His Butler, Questioning
by Tetsuhiro Morinaga
Summary: CAUTION: CONTAINS YAOI. If you don't like gay stuff, this is NOT for you...so, my first black butler fanfic! rated T for some mild cursing and suggestive themes (veeery suggestive...) It will also be my first story that is not rated M! Woot woot!


His Master, Questioning

He knew it was wrong. He knew what was happening should not be. He also knew that he had the power to stop it. The question was; did he want it to stop? Ciel Phantomhive pondered this question as he reflected on the events leading to this blasphemy. He was not sure what had happened to cause it, but he began to see a change in his butler, Sebastian. The once calculating, sarcastic man that had (not so) secretly thought Ciel a brat seemed to have disappeared. Now that he thought about it, the young earl did recall a certain event that may have led to Sebastian's transformation. One night, Ciel had been having his usual recurring hell of a nightmare, and per usual, his butler had come to wake him from it, sensing something amiss. But this time, unlike the past occurrences, his young master had not pulled the revolver out from under his pillow in fright or tried to brush it off and stifle his fear. That night, when his protector and servant had placed a gentle, gloved hand on his shoulder to wake him, his reaction had been dramatically more…emotional. One hand clutching the brand-mark on his side, the boy's other arm had flung itself around Sebastian's neck, where Ciel stayed, holding on for what seemed like his very sanity.

"They came for me, Sebastian" He had whispered despairingly into his butler's shoulder. "The pain, the filth, the masks; everything. You didn't save me this time! Why didn't you rescue me?! Why does no one hear my screams?!"

His whispers had slowly been escalating into yells and after his demanding questions, the boy who so wanted to act and be treated like a man burst into uncontrollable sobs of unimaginable pain and grief. He had buried his face into Sebastian's neck and had shown actual weakness. Just thinking back on it made Ciel's cheeks burn with embarrassment and hands ball into fists. But what his savior had done in response was just as appalling. Ciel had felt a protective arm run around his waist and a hand stroke his disheveled hair, and in his ever calm tone, Sebastian had whispered,

"Master, no matter what happens in the stories your subconscious creates, the facts remain the same. I did hear your screams and I did come to your aid. And until the very end, I vow to stay with you who called me to this earth. Do you understand, my lord?

At this, the boy's sobs lessened to sniffles and with an almost inaudible "please don't leave me" he had fallen back into the confusing labyrinth that is sleep.

When he had awoken the next morning, Sebastian had his usual breakfast ready and did not even acknowledge what had transpired the night before; whether for his master's sake or some other reason, Ciel could not be sure. But nevertheless, in the following week or so, Ciel's butler began acting strange and distant, almost as if something heavy was weighing on his mind.

And that brings us back to what is presently happening at the Phantomhive manor.

"Sebastian, tell me something." His master whispered as the butler fastened the buttons of his nightshirt. "And promise me you won't lie."

"As I have stated before, I never lie. But yes, I promise. What is it, my lord?"

"If our contract was not in place and you could treat me however you wished – not having to cater to my every whim – how would you regard me?" Sebastian was silent a moment, pondering on how best to answer. He decided on bluntly truthful; his master had asked for the complete truth after all.

"…Well, to be honest my lord, when we first met I would have labeled you a spoiled nuisance and simply tried my best to ignore you." He regarded the hurt look on his master's face with a mask void of emotion and continued. "However, in recent months, I have found myself growing more and more attached to you, as to say, you seem to have 'grown on me'." And with that he gave his usual calm grin, but as Ciel's eyes of different hues met his deep rouge ones he found an intensity there that he was sure had not been present before.

"Oh, rubbish!" the child rudely stated, looking down to hide the flush of color rushing to his pale face. "You're only here for my soul, and you know it." Sebastian studied Ciel's forlorn face with an expression of the deepest concern. Gently he placed a hand under Ciel's chin and directed his face to look into his.

"You can't truly believe that, can you? It pains me that you doubt me so. Yes, your soul is exquisite and will make a fine meal one day, but why do you think I would make a covenant with you if i did not find you interesting?"

Ciel's answer caught in his throat, for he noticed Sebastian's face getting ever closer to his own, which rendered him rather tongue-tied. Yet as his butler inched further towards him, Ciel came somewhat to his senses and managed speech.

"Se-Sebastian… Wha-What are you doing?" But before he could protest or say more, their lips softly brushed together. When they parted, Ciel's wide-eyed, shock-ridden gaze noticed a most unfamiliar nervous, worried look in Sebastian's.

"I apologize greatly, my lord, I was completely out of line." And with an uncomfortable, side-long glance at the floor, he made briskly for the bedroom door.

"Wait!" Ciel cried, and before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed ahold of Sebastian's arm and was clutching it like a lifeline. His butler looked down at him with astonished eyes, as if he was appalled that his young master even wanted to be in the same vicinity as himself.

"Wait." Ciel panted again, and he closed the door with a loud slam. In the silence that ensued, Sebastian stood quite still, almost as if he had shut down, while Ciel fumbled with his hands and the words he wanted to say. He finally gave up on words and instead reached up to place a hand caressingly on his butler's face. At this, the scarlet eyes that had been staring into oblivion snapped back to the present and locked on the young boy's. Ciel then rose up on tip-toe, leaning his neck and face forward in the most absurd way.

"…Master…what is it you are doing?" the servant asked, suppressing a chuckle. With a blush and embarrassed scowl, he answered

"I'm trying to return your kiss, damn it, but you're too bloody tall." This received a whispered laugh from the butler and a gracious bend of the back that brought their lips together once more.

And that is when things got a mite out of hand…

The kiss that had started so cautiously was quickening at an alarming rate. Sebastian's hands were roaming his master's skin and hair with a rushed, almost clawing urgency. Ciel's small hands were on his butler's face, tangling in his long bangs. But he became suddenly uneasy as Sebastian began ripping away at the buttons he had so carefully fastened minutes before. Breaking the kiss and trying to distance himself a little, Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes. What he saw there sent a chill of fear through him.

Instead of the calm, almost bored, expression he always wore, Sebastian's eyes were wild with ravenous hunger and a fierce smile played at his lips, showing slightly bestial canines. His scarlet eyes burned with the fires of Hell, the irises narrowing to a feline point. This was no longer his servant, Ciel thought, but the ruthless demon he tries daily to hide. The words he had chosen to try and calm his butler vanished from his mind as he was swiftly, and with inhuman speed, thrown back on his bed.

"Wait, Sebastian…" Ciel muttered most unconvincingly, but his demon was beyond hearing now. Ciel had no choice but to give into his butler's rough caresses, and soon found the fear dissolving into excitement.

Sebastian allowed a feral growl to escape his lips as he ripped the ruined nightshirt from his master's slender body, and trailed his forbidden kisses across Ciel's face and down his neck. One arm around Sebastian as it had been the night of his nightmare, fingers running through raven black hair, Ciel surrendered himself completely and began fumbling with the buttons on Sebastian's vest. Noticing this action, the demon sat up and flung off his tailcoat and vest, leaving him in his undershirt, tie and white gloves. Never taking his eyes off of Ciel, he brought his left hand to his lips and removed its covering with his teeth, exposing the image of a pentagram in a ring of spikes and black fingernails. He repeated the action with his right and took a few deep, rushed breathes. He seemed to have calmed himself a good deal, the Hellfire in his eyes had died a little and he stared down at the straddled Ciel with a look of concern.

"I seemed to have lost control of my facilities; I pray I have not harmed you in any way, my lord?" A small hand then seized his loosened tie and jerked his body forwards so he was looming over his future meal once more.

"Did I order you to stop?" the boy demanded with mock anger and a small smirk.

"No, my young lord."

And as the night progressed, Ciel answered his internal question. No, he did not wish this to stop. Not ever.

_Unlike other fan fictions, I just can't bring myself to write a full smut about Sebastian and Ciel. Something about a preadolescence boy and a man...i just have trouble with it... (which is kind of surprising, considering the other stuff i write...) Comments are always welcome, per usual; so please make my day and post ^-^ I will heart you forever! _


End file.
